That Girl?
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Hermione needs to know. Who is that girl?


**Title:** That Girl?  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Snape  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 697  
 **Summary:** Hermione needs to know. Who is that girl?  
 **Notes:**

 **For IB Fine who won week one of Lamia's Weekly Squick Fest (Hermione Division). She wanted Hermione/Snape, or Grape, as she calls them.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Marietta Edgecombe – Bronze – Prompts Used – Betray, Boil, Memory, Incriminate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **November Event - 4. Severus Snape

* * *

Hermione stared at the boiled potatoes. She tried to push the memory of the incriminating evidence away, but it was still in her head.

A photo of Severus in the arms of another woman. And not even a woman Hermione knew and could brush away as them hugging as friends. The embrace looked more than just friendly.

She had never felt so betrayed before, and she was trying really hard to not think the worst of Severus. He wasn't the kind to be unfaithful, or at least that was what she believed when they began dating.

He had seemed honest and loyal, at least to her. Could she really have been so wrong about his character? She knew him for years, so she would like to think she knew who he was. But the photo...

She shook her head. She wasn't even sure if what she saw was what she thought it was. It could have just been taken like that so whoever saw it would believe it to be true. Being Harry Potter's best friend throughout Hogwarts, she knew how much the media enjoyed twisting the truth to sell subscriptions.

She needed to talk to Severus, find out for sure where they stood and who that woman was.

That night, Severus came home on time as usual, and that relaxed Hermione a tad. Usually when husbands cheated, they were always making excuses to be late. And as far as she could tell, his normal schedule hadn't changed at all.

He smiled that special smile that was reserved only for her – or at least, that was what she hoped to be true – and allowed him to take her into his arms.

He kissed her with passion that made her toes curl and she had to stop herself from climbing up his body like a horny teenager she no longer was.

"How was your day," he asked, his mouth against her hair as his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"Okay, I guess. But I need to ask you something, and I don't want to beat around the bush. It will drive me crazy until I know, and I want an honest answer. Please –"

"Hermione," he interrupted, "Stop beating around the bush and ask me."

Hermione pulled away from him and went to her bag, pulling out the newspaper with the picture. "Who is that?"

Severus glanced down at the picture. "You can't think I would –"

"I don't know what to think, but that's why I want an answer. Who is she?"

He placed the newspaper on the paper. "She's an old friend."

"Friend?" Hermione repeated skeptically.

"Yes. She was a friend that lived in the neighborhood with Lily and me. She had a witch father and a Muggle mother, but was a squib herself. The three of us – Lily, Janie, and me – were best friends before Hogwarts. But when Lily and I went away to school, we grew apart, and finally, after our third year of school, Janie moved away with her family, and neither of us ever saw her again. All you saw was two old friends reuniting when they hadn't seen each other since childhood."

Hermione looked down at her feet, feeling like a horrible person and wife. "I'm sorry."

"How could you think I'd cheat on you? I might not say it often, but you have to know I love you."

"I do, it's just I saw the picture, and I guess some of my old insecurities came back. I was scared that you no longer loved me."

He cupped her cheek and whispered, "That could never happen. You have my heart and soul. And there's no take backs."

She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Do you forgive me for doubting you?"

"Of course. I'm actually hoping to have you and Janie meet. I have a feeling you two will become fast friends."

"I don't have many girlfriends, so that would be nice."

He kissed the side of her head. "So, is dinner ready?"

Hermione snorted as she laughed. "Of course."

Severus led her to the table, and they enjoyed the meal Hermione prepared. All was right for the Snapes.


End file.
